Es por tu bien
by angel-Utau
Summary: Como amigos podemos soportar muchas cosas por el otro, pero todo tiene un límite. En una mezcla de estrés y malos ratos, quizás haga falta un poco de cháchara y un té de valeriana. "Fic participante en el Mini Reto "El jardín de Shiemi" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"


**Fic participante en el Mini Reto "El jardín de Shiemi" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas**

 **Dissclaimer:** Blue exorcist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazue Kato, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para esta historia.

* * *

Era un cálido seis de Junio, la víspera del verano se acercaba, y con ella los exámenes de la tercera evaluación, y con ella la fauna salvaje. Un amasijo de insectos que se había hecho más grande desde la llegada de la primavera y que cometían allanamiento de morada como todo unos sinvergüenzas; nada que unas mosquiteras, un par de trapos o camisetas viejas y unos ambientadores para los mosquitos pudiesen arreglar. Claro está, si tu compañero de cuarto no es Renzo Shima.

El chico de pelo rosa tenía un miedo patológico a los insectos desde que tenía uso de razón, y vivir en la sede del grupo Myoda, rodeado de campo, no hizo más que acrecentar su trauma; con cada inicio de la primavera Shima se sabía rodeado, no podía dar un paso fuera de su habitación sin encontrar un insecto acechando en alguna esquina; lo peor del asunto es que había que sumarle una lista de situaciones vergonzosas, como aquella vez con cinco años que despertó con una mariquita en la nariz, en algún punto entre gritar como un poseso y desmallarse se meó encima, una anécdota que se recordaba cada año, hasta que pudo salir de ahí. Actualmente cada vez que ve una mariquita siente unas ganas incontrolables de vaciar la vejiga.

Una tortura que se repetía durante seis meses cada año. La tensión constante al salir a la calle, las burlas de sus hermanos, el recuerdo de los malditos incidentes, el tenebroso canto de los grillos, las cigarras y el pitido del mosquito trompetero.

Cada jodido año desde que podía recordar.

Pero esta vez se había superado.

Les habían cambiado de habitación por la salida y entrada de estudiantes, sí, como siempre, la diferencia estaba en que este nuevo cuarto estaba orientado a los inmensos jardines de la Vera Cruz; si antes su sueño era interrumpido por el molesto sonido de un mosquito y luego necesitaba veinte minutos para retomarlo, ahora ni siquiera podía pegar ojo por el estúpido canto de esos monstruos que no dudarían en trepar el muro y asaltar su cuarto para devorarlo mientras dormía, tampoco ayudaba que Bon y Koneko insistiesen en dejar la ventana abierta porque "hace calor".

Shima vivía con un estrés crónico durante esas estaciones, era tal el punto que ya ni siquiera era consciente de que sufría dicho trastorno, solo sabía que era una época horrible por los bichos y una serie de desafortunados eventos en su día a día. ¿La causa de sus problemas? La había olvidado ¿La solución? Ninguna hasta ese día.

Hasta que Bon y Koneko no aguataron más.

* * *

Lo único que Shima quería hacer al llegar a su cuarto después de las clases era tirarse en la cama y no hacer nada, los exámenes le daban igual, si eso tomarse una ducha antes, aunque no es que el olor a humanidad le importase demasiado, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Bon y Koneko sentados al lado de su cama, Suguro inclinado con las manos en puños sobre la boca, y Miwa con la espalda recta; ambos se le quedaron mirando fijamente con ese aura de seriedad paterna que acojona a cualquiera.

-Shima. Sientate.

-¿Bon? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que hablar. Sientate.

-¿Tú también Koneko?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, siguieron mirándole hasta que Renzo se dejó caer sobre la cama con algo de miedo en el cuerpo. Durante unos segundos la habitación permaneció en silencio, roto solamente por el ritmo nervioso de la mano de Shima en sus rodillas, acompañado de un tamborileo y suspiros.

-Renzo esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.-Bon tomó la palabra- Comprendemos que tienes un problema e intentamos ser lo más comprensivos posibles, dejamos las burlas hace tiempo porque sabemos que en el fondo es grave.

-De qué estáis...

-Bon tiene razón; has dejado de ser consciente de tu situación y lo peor es que no solo te estas haciendo daño a ti, está empezando a afectar a los que te rodean.

-Nuestra paciencia ha llegado a su límite, tus ataques de estrés nos están desequilibrando.

-Espera un momento.- Shima se recostó en el aire, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Ataques de qué? ¿Qué situación? Yo no tengo ningún problema.

-¿Tú miedo a los insectos?

-Eso es una cosa a parte Koneko, pero sin contarlo estoy perfectamente.

Bon se acercó a él, sin levantarse de la silla, y posó una mano sobre el hombro del pelìrosa con fuerza amenazadora, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriese de arriba abajo; quiso pedir ayuda silenciosa, o no tan silenciosa, al Miwa, pero sorprendentemente él también mantenía una mirada entre seria y preocupada sobre él. Nadie allí podía ayudarle.

-Shima comprende que estás padeciendo un estrés crónico por tu miedo a los insectos.-Koneko intentaba sonar razonable, más que nada para suavizar un poco el ambiente por la mirada matadora de Suguro- Lo sufres cada año, se ha vuelto algo normal para ti y por eso no lo asimilas, pero está ahí, y sus consecuencias también. Tienes que admitirlo y tomar medidas para frenar todos los síntomas posibles y hacer este mal trago lo más ameno posible.

-No me pasa nada, chicos- sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber bien por qué, y agitó las manos tratando de restar importancia al asunto- Solo me cuesta dormir un poco por esos jodidos grillos, y ya está, no tengo ningún problema, y mucho menos estrés o cualquier síntoma. ¿Yo? ¿Estrés? ¿Eso se come?

-Tienes sueño por el día, insomnio por las noches, duermes abrazado a un espray antinsectos, rindes poco, tienes cambios de humor bruscos y estas muy irritable.

-Joder Bon, eso le pasa a cualquiera; si no duermo por la noche tendré sueño al día siguiente, es de tontos, dormir abrazado a algo no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero por dejarlo claro, no tiene nada de malo dormir con un arma al lado en caso de un ataque enemigo, ¿no duerme Okomura con la espada a los pies de la cama? Pues eso. Que sepa yo no he rendido nunca, en la vida, y ¿cambios de humor? ¿Cuándo?

-Como el martes pasado cuando íbamos a buscar a Bon y nos encontramos con Kamiki, que la mandaste a la mierda cuando te ofreció ayuda para el insomnio; y la tarde de ese mismo día le gritaste a Moriyama cuando se tropezó contigo.

-¿Es que uno no puede tener un mal día?

-Gritaste a Moriyama y rechazaste a Izumo en el mismo día.

Konekomaru lo repitió con énfasis, eran dos acontecimientos dignos de hacerle notar.

-Y la semana pasada cuando me desperté para ir a correr estabas en tu cama, hecho una bola, abrazado al espray y a una revista guarra, sollozando que no se te levan...

-¡Dijimos que eso no se mencionaría nunca!

-Bon y yo tuvimos que hacer cola en los baños comunes porque durante una semana tuviste diarrea.

-Y a la siguiente estreñimiento.

Ambos chicos habían recobrado una postura relajada mientras enumeraban la lista de síntomas que Renzo había sufrido mirando a la nada y llevando la cuenta con los dedos, a la vez que este les miraba incrédulo, sin saber bien qué hacer ¿Asumir algo que no creía, o hacerles caso?

-El otro día te quejabas de haber ganado peso sin haber hecho nada diferente de lo usual.

-Has gastado dos botes de relajante muscular por dolores de espalda y cuello.

-Y una mañana te despertaste, bueno no habías dormido nada, pero te levantaste con vómitos.

-Y siempre, en algún punto del día, te duele la cabeza, y no es porque te recargues de tanto estudiar.

-Vale ya ¿no?- Shima tenía la cabeza entre las piernas y toda la movilidad que mostraba era la muñeca derecha, que giraba con arte, altamente molesta.- Me pasan cosas malas muy de seguido, ¿y yo que queréis que le haga?

-Que nos escuches. No podemos deshacernos de todos los insectos del planeta, y tampoco queremos morirnos de calor porque no confías en la mosquitera, pero puedes empezar a solucionarlo. Mira- Bon se giró para alcanzar su mochila y sin tener que rebuscar mucho sacó un sobre de tela que le plantó a Shima en las narices cuando se incorporó- Hemos ido a por esto a un herbolario, es valeriana.

-Prueba a tomarte un té, a ver si eliminando el insomnio mejoramos un poco la situación.

-Renzo, hazlo, si no vas a acabar muy mal, y no solo por el estrés, nosotros acabaremos haciéndote daño si tus problemas interfieren en nuestros hábitos. Vas a ir ahora mismo a la cocina, te vas a hacer un té y te vas a meter en la cama ¿has entendido?

Shima asintió con rapidez, Suguro había vuelto a poner esa mirada... Seguía sin estar muy convencido de que realmente le pasase algo, pero no iba a discutir con ellos, si decían que era por su bien, pues vale, podía tacharse a sí mismo de la lista de "cosas de las que estar pendientes" si dejaba que otros se hiciesen cargo de él.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y los grillos daban un bello concierto a la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por las cortinas blancas agitadas con la suave brisa que entraba por la venta que, por primera vez, estaba abierta de par en par.

Gracias a la valeriana Shima no era consciente de tan aterrador espectáculo. Gracias a la valeriana Suguro y Konekomaru no podían pegar ojo por la sinfonía de ronquidos que acompañaba a los grillos; ambos se preguntaban si iba a ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

* * *

 **Hooola people.**

Mis sentimientos se dividen en dos: Por una parte estoy feliz ya que he cumplido con el reto a tiempo y es como "Kate lo has logrado!", pero por otra parte la historia no termina de gustarme, después de muchas modificación he logrado algo medio decente, pero sigue sin gustarme (ahí, toda encabezonada).

Tenía una idea casi terminada, pero luego me di cuenta de que no se ceñía del todo a las bases del reto y tuve que empezar de cero. Ahí empezaron los problemas. No encontraba una idea buena y el tiempo se me echaba encima, este es el mejor resultado u.u (triste consuelo). Espero poder editarlo en un futuro no muy lejano, cuando algo mejor venga, más o menos en junio (ciñéndome a las bases, obviamente).

A parte del estrés que el pobre Shima y yo sufrimos (él por insecto, yo por estudios y muchas decisiones que tomar), llevo toda esta semana durmiendo como una mierda, con dolor de espalda, cuello, y mano (que ni zorra de dónde ha salido el último). Como entenderéis así se le quitan las ganas de hacer algo a cualquiera...

En fin, debo dejaros, el deber me llama.

Muchas gracias por leer n.n y muuuchos muuuchos kisses.


End file.
